The Begining , The Middle , The End
by WovenSilk
Summary: A year has passed since Jak has defeated the Baron , and Erol , But peace does not stay long ,a new threat has shown its self , Jak is stuck in a blurr of emotions as he looks back on his life , and is in a cloud of confusion , can he play Hero and King


In my time im layed to sleep , listening as the person near me begins to weep . Sad and lonely I do not cry , For now I know I will not die .This has passed time again , as my love does hold my hand. I only wish I could live with them. _ The words of the Dead , By WovenSilk_

_Disclamiers :_As You could already tell I do not own this game or any of its characters , they belong to naught dog , with the exception of a character or more.

Desperate Times , Chapter 1

I saw as he fell...Erol fell...the end of the dark ones to us , they would no longer pester this planet, the city would no longer fear them , they would no longer be afraid of the evils that lurkered outside the walls of our fair city,...My fair city...My father , I lost him before my eyes to the cruelness and greed of another , laying helplessly on the ground , He asked me to look for his son,that his son was lost and could be found by a crest he wore around his neck , his son is Mar..I was once called Jak...but the crest that I now carry around my neck says otherwise.I had endevoured many a hardship the day I left Sandover...Two years of Torture , One year of Torment , Saving the city I fought to protect it I was still distrusted , but now they see me as a worthy ruler , A god of a King , Im not what they think , I want to see them all die ,and see them all live happily , my emotions are no longer mine , to rid my self of the eco that runs in my body would be a fatal act , they keep me alive ,and I do the same to them , Light and Dark.My diffrent selves have tooken root in me and break out in control when im not strong enough to fight them.My life still endures hardships , tho I do not complain , I search for comfort from others , My friends , Daxter , Keira , Samos , Torn , Ashilen , Onin , and even the loud mouthed bird Pecker . They all assure me that they care about me , that they are happy that we all made it through the hardships of the baron , and of Erol.

Some of the things I have done I do regret , the people that I had killed to achive the vengence I so badly thirsted for , I hear there cries in my sleep , the cries of the people lost in battle with Erol's KrimsonGuard , Men , Women , Children , the old the young it made no difference they died , Tho the world was doomd the moment I activated that accursed warp ring , I feel I could of saved these people. And I did , I saved millions at the cost of hundreds.

"Why..." I ask myself this day after day...Now I live in solace with my friends at my side we watchover the city , even Daxter , He makes sure everyone is happy , I still feel bad about what had happend to him , sure he was now a "higher"lifeform then us , a precusor , but still , I feel bad , But I shall forget about this , No I will forget about this , a new threat approaches , a threat far worse then the last , the final enemy , they show no mercy and assimalte people day by day , their numbers grow large while ours has began to dwindle.They call themselves, "The Cshalls...they have raised war with us...we wont let them win...we can't...I wont allow what Ive fought for to be destroyed...",I say this to my friends as we sit around the hologram of a current battle with the cshalls shown in the center of the platform , normally a city map would be in its place ,many where dieing , they fought for the city much like how I had once.

The cshalls...creatures that where once us , their leader was smarter than we took her for.She knew this , and she took it as a advantage , we thought she would be an easy foe , no more then an ant under a magnifyng glass , we where the child holding the magnifying glass , tho if there are to many the bite back , and that what she did , she showed her true strength , they outnuber us , and thats why now we must be cautious.

_**Silk :**Alright not bad for my first try I think , this was just a small amount of what I want to write , tell me what you think and I'll write even more._

****


End file.
